


Souvenirs

by helsinkibaby



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, hashtag Monica Reyes deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Monica visit the office one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/649009.html?thread=87736113#t87736113  
> Any, any, Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.("Closing Time" by Semisonic)
> 
> Or, how did that poster get back to the basement when last we saw it in Doggett's hands?

"I thought I'd find you here." 

John turned at the sound of Monica's voice, a small smirk spreading across his face. "One last look around the old place before they lock us out?" It was a guess but a good one and she nodded, her eyes travelling all around the office. Not much was left of the last twelve months of their lives, the last two years of his, and he tried not to dwell on the injustice of it all. 

For someone who'd never wanted to work on the X-Files, he sure was going to miss it. 

When her eyes met his, he admitted to himself that that wasn't all he was going to miss. 

She pointed at the poster that he held in his hand. "Not bringing that home as a souvenir?"

"Nah." He opened the poster up, looked at the headline on it and shook his head. That had always been Mulder's thing, not his. "Figure I'll leave it here for the next guy." Carefully, he spread it out the ground, stepped over it to stand beside Monica. "They tell you where you're going yet?"

She nodded and he could tell she was trying not to look too pleased with herself. "BAU," she said and his low whistle sent a blush along her cheeks. "I guess my numerology expertise really was a career maker." She tilted her head. "You?"  

"White Collar Crime." She didn't look as impressed at that; in truth, neither was he. "Not gonna be half as interesting but..." He shrugged. At least he still had a job; for a while, that had looked damned unlikely.

"We go where we're sent." Monica looked around her one more time. Then, so quietly he wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't standing right beside him, "I'm going  to miss seeing you every day." 

John opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Instead, he stepped forward, took her hand in his. She looked surprised but not upset and he took that as a good sign. "That doesn't have to stop," he heard himself saying. "In fact... I'd prefer if it didn't."

Monica's smile was suddenly luminous. "Me too," she said and he didn't give her a chance to say anything else, leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers instead. 

They lost track of time then but when the door closed behind them, they were hand in hand as they walked into their future together. The "I Want To Believe" poster stayed behind as John had planned - after all, they'd each found the only souvenir they wanted in each other. 


End file.
